


Bouvez!

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Beverages, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Kaylee and Fred being fluffy OTP in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouvez!

Kaylee is frothy like lemonade: the inside of her mouth is sugar-sweet, the inside of her sex lemon-bitter. She loves the surface of Kaylee, skimming the sweet cream of her complexion and lapping up her laughter, being tickled by the bubbles of her joy. In the afternoon, they take a break from their repairs and share a cup of water, letting their fingertips just twist on each other's skin, too gentle to be a caress but too intimate for just friends. Life with Kaylee drives numbers and signs right out of Fred's head, quenches thirsts she never knew she had.


End file.
